Spotlight
by Andi Bennet
Summary: Jake and Renesmee in love! Ok I'm bad at writing summeries but it gets dirty, and twisty. I garentee that you will love it. Take the word of a published author.
1. Guns and Roses, Bitches

I was abruptly awakened by the sun stabbing me in the eyes. Oh joy.

I sniffed. With my half vampire senses I could smell cooking bacon and eggs. What the fuck?

"Is Seth cooking?" I asked Jacob whom I'd been sleeping on.

"What? Oh yeah, don't laugh, he got laid,"

"Your kidding me!? That's awesome, though we can't tease him about being a virgin anymore!" I said with real regret.

With that I got out of bed and grabbed one of Jake's T-shirts off the floor and got some panties out of my dresser.

"Are you sure you wanna get dressed so early?" Jake said in an embarrassly seductive voice.

"I want to meet her,"

"Oh just leave them, she probably snuck out his window anyway,"

"That's nice,"

"Well, its true. It was his first time, he probably sucked,"

"Which you failed to do our first time,"

"Oh har har. Its hard to concentrate when we're in the back of Quil's van, ok, not my fault."

"It was your idea."

"No, it was that third beer's idea,"

"You can only blame it on the booze so long Jakeory,"

I had finally found a pair of panties and some pajama pants so I dashed downstairs in time to see Seth making out with a rather plump girl with very shinny- but very mousy- brown hair. As soon as she saw me she went bright red and started tugging at the bottom of the T-shirt she was wore- it looked like the Chuck Norris shirt I had got him.

I liked that shirt; it read, "The fastest way to a man's heart is through Chuck Norris's fist". I'd also gotten Jacob one that said "I counted to infinity, twice".

Anyway, she wasn't really wearing anything but that shirt, and maybe panties but like I said she was wearing that shirt so I couldn't tell. After a moment I realized she wasn't plump, like I had thought as first, she was just well muscled. In fact, I doubted that she had any fat at all on her body. When I got a look at her face I was shocked. She was gorgeous, way to good looking for Seth. I mean Seth was really hot (this is not my personal opinion; I was too biased to tell. I was just going by every female who had ever had the nerve to tell me what she thought, there were a lot of them) but this girl was one step down from a vampire. She was human too; I could hear her normal heart rate.

"Hi," I said as friendly as I could.

"What are you doing Nessie?" said Seth with a cheerily go away now tone.

"Relax Sethy Bethy, I just came down to talk," I said innocently, smiling in satisfaction as his eyes bulged at my use of his mother's nickname for him. He always hated it, so naturally the whole werewolf pack that him and Jake were part of tormented him with it. You gotta love Seth and his over reactions.

"You and Jake promised you would forget that!" he hissed.

"I lied, so who's you friend?" I asked with an alluring smile.

"This is Becca," he said fondly, forgetting all about his former annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Renesmee,"

"But we just call her Nessie because her mother can't come up with a pronounceable name," said Jake as he come down the stairs behind he and rapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you had this place to yourself," Becca whispered to Seth who was still holding her in one arm and had a frying pan in the other.

In all do respect the average human wouldn't have been able to hear her but I was half vampire and Jake was a werewolf, which she wouldn't know. But because we could hear (and he knew it) Seth russet colored skin went even darker, almost as dark as his hair- so much like Jacob's.

"Well kinda, they're my roommates, that's Jake, Nessie's fiancée. Rent's pretty high you know and I'm going to school and all." He whispered back.

That wasn't even close to the truth. We were living in the house my parents had lived in when they had gone to school. Since it was paid off already my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward, (however reluctantly on Edward's part) had offered to let us use it when we went to Dartmouth. The place was HUGE so we had invited Seth to come along. He wasn't going to school here because he couldn't afford it, not that that had stopped him from using that line to get with girls. Not that it had worked, but it still sounded impressive. But honestly, there were for some odd reason four bedrooms (all with their own bathrooms, of course) a massive kitchen with a separate dining room, a parlor and a living room (what's the difference really?), a TV room, like three different game rooms, and an indoor pool. It was very over the top, but that's Edward for you. I was proud to say that Jacob and I had already broken in all of the rooms, the dirty and booze filled way.

I was getting bored of talking so I walked into the TV room and flipped on the massive flat screen. I mean this thing was huge; it took up about a quarter of a very big wall.

I impatiently flipped through the hundreds of channels until I came upon a rerun of Oprah's _A.M. Chicago_. I told you I had a lot of channels.

This one was about sex. The entire show was just some person in the audience asking a question and the experts telling them to consult their book.

I started flipping through the channels impatiently looking for a _CSI_ or a _Law and Order_. I finally settled on a rerun of Bones, which was by far my favorite show.

Jake came in and sat on the overstuffed couch next to me. It became increasingly harder to concentrate with Jake kissing my neck. Finally I gave up and turned my head to kiss him. It still made my heart flutter when we touched. Especially when he touched me like this. I quickly scooted into his lap just feel him getting hard. Pretty soon he were groping and moaning like we were alone. In my defense I totally forgot about Seth and whats-her-face in the kitchen until we heard the gunshots.

I have to say gunshot_s_ because there were two. One right after another. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could into the kitchen. I saw Becca's retreating form from the kitchen window. She must have fun out the back.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" I hissed, running after her and tackling her a when I caught up to her.

She shrieked in defiance but I grabbed her hands and dragged her back to the house.

When I got to the kitchen, Jacob was supporting an ashen faced Seth.

"You shot me!" he said in an annoyed and shocked voice.

"Then why aren't you dead!?" Becca hissed.

I wondered that for a moment before I realized that she had hit him in the lungs


	2. WTF!

This thing with werewolves is they heal really fast. One minute they're gushing blood or limbs are sticking out at odd angles, and the next there just fine and asking you why you're staring. It was really creepy to watch. Like when you see a film of a growing fern or tree sped-up.

It was like that as Jake pulled Seth's T-shirt off and we watched in amazement as the two perfect holes in his chest puckered and scarred over, disappearing completely within a few minutes.

"Ow," Seth hissed when Jake shifted slightly. He must not be totally healed.

"Jake, put him on the couch and call Carlisle then get some duct tape or something to tie her with," I commanded coolly. My voice didn't portray the shock and turmoil I was feeling.

After he did what I said and Becca was duct taped to a dining room chair (aw, the theatrics), I felt comfortable enough to help myself to some of the bacon Seth had fried. Despite his mooching trait he was one hell of a cook.

You gonna tell us why you tried to kill him?" I asked pleasantly, as I picked up a butcher knife Seth had used to dice peppers and examined it.

"No!" she hissed.

I sighed, eyeing Jake. I walked over and held the knife to the crease of her armpit.

"How about know?"

"Never!" I signed again just for show and slit through the soft tissue. She whimpered in pain.

"And know? Cause I don't have a problem with blood,"

That wasn't totally true, my throat was burning and my mouth was swimming with saliva (I didn't produce venom). Nothing I couldn't handle, though.

To motivate her a bit more I opened up a drawer and pulled out a potato peeler. I had the satisfaction of watching her eyes bulge and grow fearful. Who ever this girl was she wasn't in the army. It was sad really, one cut and the prospect of another and she was real close to spilling.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Becca cried with a hysteric edge.

"Thank you," I'm sure I sounded like a serial killer.

Still holding the potato peeler at a menacing angle I walked over and grabbed Jake had.

Since I was, like, born I always communicated in what I thought was a normal (or seriously abnormal if you were talking to anyone but my family) way. I could just touch their faces (now any physical contact will do) and tell them what I was thinking. Now days I could have a two sided conversation with Jake and the rest of my family. I could transmit my thoughts into anyone's head as long as we were touching, but reading their thoughts was a lot harder. I really had to concentrate. Especially if I was unfamiliar with them, the more I touched their consciousness the more I could read from them.

It was easiest with Jake. Almost effortless. That was because I was constantly telling him my thoughts.

So, I grabbed his had to that we could have a private conversation.

_Did you call Carlisle?_ I asked.

_Yeah, he's coming tomorrow to be sure, but he thinks Seth will be fine._

_That's good,_

_Are you ok? I mean… with the blood?_

_Don't worry I'm fine,_

"Ok cupcake, what do you want to tell us?" I asked with an angelic smile.


	3. Life's a Bitch

"Their kind can't- shouldn't exist! Their unnatural! Those _things _don't preserve to live!" Becca screamed hysterically.

"Why?" I asked, for the first time since I'd run her down I was surprised, and angry. Why don't werewolves deserve to life? What could they have possibly done?

Keeping my head, I just asked; "Why does a murderer like you deserve to live when innocent people who have never killed anybody don't," Jake shifted uneasily at my side as I said this. Jake has killed before. Vampires who were trying to kill him and my mom granted, so I don't really count it.

"Yeah, how does that tie into you logic here," said Seth from the door way. I jumped. I hadn't noticed him get off the coach and walkover. It didn't really surprise me, I'd been really distracted.

"Seth, you should go lay down,"

"Come on Ness, I'm fine,"

I looked at him doubtfully.

"We heal fast, Nessie," Jake reminded me.

"I know, but… fine, if you're really ok then go get her cloths." I watched her face very closely with my peripheral vision to check for a reaction. Her bulged a tiny bit more and I had the feeling that there was something she didn't want us to see in her purse or something. Maybe like a real ID.

Seth came back down the stairs with a pair of jeans, a sequined tank top, and a rather ugly black purse.

I went strait for the purse and threw the jeans to Jacob to check the pockets.

"Careful," I cautioned him. The last thing I need to deal with right now is blood poisoning from him spearing himself with a needle.

After sniffing the purse experimentally I tipped it over on the dining room table. A collection of cosmetics poured out along with some balled up pieces of paper, and my target- a wallet.

I went strait for the wallet. Unfortunately, the driver's license in it that read Rebecca Manson was fake. Not very well made either. I'd send it to Jasper all the same. That man had a passion for void legal documents. He could probably make a fortune of off illegal immigrants. And people said Mexican's were stealing jobs. What bullshit.

I looked at the pocket that the diver's license had been in and was surprised to see it wasn't empty. Looking through the little see-through window I say another ID card. Son of a bitch, this hor was stupid. I pulled this one out and examined it carefully. It was sound, surprisingly.

This one was to a Judith Richardson. I had no idea who it was.

Right about then the enormousness of the situation hit me. My friend had just got shot and I was dinging through the gunman's purse. This was so weird because it had all happened in, like, ten minutes. So much for a peaceful Saturday, my whole weekend was ruined.

Now, the rest of the Cullens would


	4. Just Thought I'd Say

**Chello, this is not a new chapter, sorry, I'm not going to be introducing another wave of torture right after the last. I just though that I'd say that I don't own the rights to any characters, except Judith Richardson, and that the talented and brilliant Mrs. Meyers does. You can't use Judith, though. I'll hunt you down if you do. I'll find you. I would also like to ask about people's thoughts on if Renesmee should become pregnant. I do realize that this story id rated M and I have scarcely had any adult content. Be patient, it'll come. So will Nessie, several times. Maybe. If you think that she should get pregnant please tell me the desired gender, special talents, ect. I might not use them because I think that I want her to have a boy, but I do want your thoughts. So does my real life Jake. Sucks to be you, I have my own REAL Jacob. I wouldn't rub it in though. Because that would be mean. And I'm not a mean person. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Wild Thang

show up just to make sure that the threat was gone. I could care less; maybe I wanted them to come up. I did miss my mom. And Emmett. Jasper had always been really good at listening and Alice was an awesome shopping partner. Esme and Carlisle were so loving and doting. I'm still surprised that I didn't turn into a self-absorbed bitch. I still have the rest of my existence I guess.

***

I jumped off the couch when I heard the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes pull of the freeway. A moment later it was parked in front of the house along with Edward's Auston Martin. God I loved that car. I pulled the blinds aside as eight perfect figures started to walk up the sweeping lawn.

In the front were Emmett and Rosalie, followed by Alice, then Carlisle and Esme, with Jasper bringing up the rear.

I felt a pang of jealousy studding Rosalie's perfect form and bottle-blonde hair. Esme and Bella seemed to be watching her as well. It was hard not to.

Emmett's black hair shone shamelessly in the dim light that the sun could force through the clouds. My mother, Bella, also had dark hair, though her hair was more of a brown. Alice was the last brunette (what do you call a black-haired person?) with pixie like features and the slightest frame in existence.

Esme had a very unique caramel color to her hair. The rest of the blondes were Jasper, tall and looking very slight next to Emmett's extreme brawn, and Carlisle, who was the father figure of the family.

I started to laugh when I saw that Emmett was wearing a pair of sunglasses that made him look just like-

"Ashton Kutcher!" girl on the street screamed so loud that even I could hear from a couple hundred feet away.

"Marissa, that is fucking Ashton _Kutcher_!" they soon started to fight over whether they should ask for an autograph or not. How sad.

Emmett had realized that the commotion was about him so he pulled of the glasses and smiled apologetically at the teens. They flushed red and hurried on their way.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly as they walked through the door.

After a few minutes of greetings we all headed down to the basement, which was conveniently windowless and had one door that was locked and being watched.

Becca dove at me and attempted to claw out my eyes as soon as I undid the heavy padlock on the door handle. I easily caught her and slung her over my shoulder. How sad. I stuffed her roughly into the dog kennel at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you can't behave you're saying in there," I said calmly. She growled so I took the latch and twisted it so she couldn't open it on the inside.

"So, I take it this is her?" said Emmett, rather like we were talking about a thoroughbred he was interesting in buying. Nothing got to him, did it?

"No, its that other human trying to kill me," I said sarcastically.

"You never know what kinky things you and Jake might think up,"

"That's disgusting!"

"You think that's bad, Emmett spent an entire week tied to the roof, naked." Jasper murmured in my ear.

I shuddered.

"What are we going to do?" I asked indifferently.

"What we always do," replied Edward.


	6. Fried Chicken and Dogs

Sorry I haven't updated in like a million years, I was busy with my other story, Wolves and Roses. If you like my writing style than you should read it. It's about Kim and Jared and people _seem_ to like it…. Anyway, I don't own any characters other than Becca/Judith. Use her without permission and I'll hunt you down. Why would you really wanna use her though, I have no idea. She's a bitch.

**"**The Volturi will be here by tomorrow to take care of _her_. You guys shouldn't be here when they are." Edward said as he snapped him phone shut, gesturing to Jake and Seth.

"What are they gonna do with her?" Seth asked, looking as though they hoped it was something bad.

"Kill her or change her, whatever they see fit," Carlisle replied.

Judith whimpered in her cage, which we were still standing by.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Jasper said. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was having problems with the smell of blood.

I knew from Emmett and personal experience that whenever someone figures out what we were, someone in the family-usually Jasper or Rose- would kill them if they intended on talking. Even if no one would believe then it would still make people look twice, not something you want to happen when they could start noticing we weren't normal. Lately though, we have been leaving that to the Volturi. Not that this happens that much, but when it does we prefer not to dirty our hands with the matter.

"Yeah, it stinks down here," I mumbled.

I heard Jake's stomach rumble.

"How can you still be hungry after Seth almost died?" I asked him, amazed.

"I'm a guy. Besides, you were eating the bacon."

"I was nibbling. I just needed to think."

"Well I haven't eaten since Seth _almost_ died and that was like, yesterday!"

"I'm not hungry,"

"You're a girl, and a half-breed, I'm a werewolf. We require more nourishment."

"Seth isn't hungry and he hasn't eaten."

"Can we please stop talking like I'm not here? I feel like your guys' kid in your divorce!" Seth cried.

"I'm sorry Seth, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Sure, you feed him, I'll just starve over here, ok?" Jake said sarcastically.

"You do that,"

Twenty minutes later, though, Seth and Jacob were gorging themselves on fried chicken as I cleaned up the dishes.

"Come on, Nessie. Leave the dishes and come eat with us. I'll do them later." Jacob reasoned.

"It's fine Jake, I'm not hungry. Besides, I have to feed the dog." Truthfully, the chicken and oil smell was revolting. I had never liked fried chicken. Eggs, my favorite, sounded really good.

"I wish you would stop calling it that. A dog is too flattering for the thing in the kennel." Jake muttered.

I ignored him and put some of the chicken on a paper plate and walked downstairs. Carlisle followed me.

"I'm fine alone your know, I can take care of myself."

"You can understand my hesitation to leave you alone with anyone who means you harm, even if they are only human."

"No, I get it. I actually wanted to talk to you. Where's Edward?"

"Out hunting, why?"

"I don't think he really wants to hear this."

"What Nessie?"

"Well, um, maybe its possible had I may be pregnant,"

He froze for a minute.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I mean, I'm late and I'm having weird dreams and my sleeping and eating habits have changed. And I'm having more mood swings than a drug addict.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Have you told Jacob?"

"No, he'd be so exited and I don't want to get him all hyped up and then have it be a false alarm."

"Well, I'm not gonna say I didn't expect this. I got everything I need here. Just get me a urine sample before Edward gets home. God knows what he'll do to Jacob when he finds out."

"I was planning on having Mom nearby as a rebuff."

"Good idea."

We went up stair and I went to bathroom and awkwardly pissed in a cup. Carlisle gave me a cheery "I'll have the results in an hour!" and walked off. I went and made myself some scrambled eggs.

An hour later Edward still wasn't back and Carlisle called me up to the guest room he was staying in.

"Well Renesmee, I have your results,"

"Ok, what are they?"

**Ohhh, cliffy. That's for hardly anyone reviewing. Serves you write. Maybe she's pregnant, maybe not. I won't tell and to be quiet honest, I haven't decided yet. Ug, I personally hate kids. No offence, I'm sure your kid's great but I will never have any.**


	7. Well, Damn!

**And I am back, couldn't leave you in the dark too long. I felt guilty. **

"_Well Renesmee, I have your results,"_

_"Ok, what are they?"_

"The results are positive, you're pregnant."

I wasn't sure how to react. I could be happy I was going to be a mom or annoyed that I was not married (the date for the wedding would have to be moved up so I would still fit in my wedding dress) or just terrified as to how people would react. I went with terrified.

Edward would be so mad. I was considering sending Jake to London or Paris, someplace far away with a lot of witnesses, but I doubt he would go. Jake was not one to be openly intimidated by my father. Speaking of Jake, he would be thrilled. Though he would never admit to putting it there, or that it was even his, I'd found a book of baby names behind our bed with Tiffany and Eli circled.

I liked the name Eli, Tiffany had always sounded like stripper's name to me, though.

I thanked Carlisle and then went downstairs in a bit of a daze. I decided it was better to tell Jacob when it hadn't sunk in yet, so that I didn't get cold feet and not tell him until I was in labor. Which was likely to happen.

"Jake? Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" usually when I said this it involved sucking and virtually no cloths. Which might have been why he eagerly dumped his plate in the sink and nearly ran to the doorframe I was standing in. We headed up the stairs to our bedroom.

He eagerly pressed him mouth to mine and held me close enough so I could feel his erection pressing against my lower stomach. I was tempted to just forget about it for a few minutes, or hours. You never really knew with Jake. His recovery time was amazing though.

"I gotta tell you something," I hesitated.

"What? Come on you can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, though if its something bad it might go over better without so much clothing…" he trailed off seductively.

"Not bad…"

"Come on Nessie I'm dieing here, just tell me."

"Um, I'm pregnant."

He froze. I heard his heart beat accelerate slowly and I could hear his mind frantically trying to comprehend this new information through the mental connection we shared from my touch.

"What? But how…"

"Do you want be to go into the details?"

He suddenly brought his mouth crashing on mine.

When the kiss ended he gasped for a moment and then spoke.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he said in awe and amazement. He sounded so happy.

"Yeah,"

"Oh shit, your dad's going to kill me!"

"Emmett and Jasper will be there when we tell him and I'm going to talk to Alice about moving our Wedding date up."

"Already done!" came a yell from down stairs I new to be Alice's.

"Should have known they were listening."

Edward's Auston Martin pulled into the drive way and he and my mother got out.

"We should probably tell them know, since everyone else was eavesdropping."

Jake squirmed uncomfortably.

"Maybe you should go take a cold shower."

"It's not that, he's just going to be really _really_ mad,"

"That's why we have the rest of my family here. And you heal fast."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

So five minutes later, a very confused and irritated Edward was seated between Emmett and Jasper on the couch. Jake and I were sitting on the couch facing his. The rest of my family was dispersed around the room, all facing Edward.

Emmett started to hum Viva la Vida. It was obvious that he was trying to block Edward out of him head. Everyone else seemed to be too.

"If you're so desperate to keep me out of your head please sing a different song, I hate Coldplay."

"Fine, Bella?" said Emmett making a silent request to my mother. She nodded and I knew she was shielding us from Edward's mind reading abilities with her mind.

Edward huffed in irritation.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" asked Edward.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad," I said, knowing it wouldn't really matter but trying all the same.

"I can't do that,"

"I'm not telling you until you do." I folded my arms across my chest in defiance.

"Fine,"

"I'm pregnant,"

My mother squealed and ran to hug me. I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was froze with a look of shock on his face.

No one expected what happened next.


	8. Just Shoot Me Bill

I could only torment you for so long. I got guilty. Here's the next chapter. You better review.

He smiled. He smiled _happily_. Not like a grim, don't ruin this for her moment, but a 'one my god I just won the lottery' smile. It was shocking.

"Really?" his smile grew.

"Yeah, I though you'd me mad…" I said, trailing off with a very confused air.

"Mad that I'm going to be a grandpa? Never, I'm thrilled. I _do_ wish you would have waited, but I understand that the times have changed."

"And you thought you knew a guy…" Jake mumbled next to me.

"How far along are you?" Edward asked excitedly.

"I don't know I just found out a few minutes ago," I was still speaking in a shocked voice.

"This is great we should go celebrate! How about laser tag?"

I knew Edward wasn't a big fan of the laser tag game set up in the biggest game room (with was about the size of the average gymnasium) and had only allowed it because I could get just about anything I wanted from him. He never played when the rest of the family came over.

"Yeah, sounds like fun,"

So, ten minutes later we were running around at inhuman speeds and shooting everyone we could find. We were teamed up by couples with Seth on mine and Jakes team. They were in their wolfy forms because it evened up the playing grounds a bit. Made getting vests for them a bitch, so I had just made them myself.

Emmett and Rosalie won my two points (my team came in second) with a new record.

When we were done me, Jake, and Seth were tired so we headed up to bed. Jake had other things than sleeping on his mind.

"Oh, come on," he said, kissing my shoulder.

"No! They can hear us, that's disgusting!"

"No there not,"

"Rosalie looks bad in pink,"

"Hey!" I heard Rose cry from downstairs.

"See, now go to sleep,"

"Fine," he grumbled a bit more then rolled over and, well, like died. A bomb would have gone off and he would still be sound asleep. That can't be normal.

The next few days went by much the same. We got up, I made Jake and Seth breakfast and we spent the rest of the day with my family.

I was expecting the Volturi to be there the next day to take care of Judith but Alice said that Aro himself would be coming. They had also enlisted the help of Eleazer, a vampire who was part of a coven in Denali; we were rather close to the family because they too refrained from drinking human blood.

His gift, so to speak, was the ability to tell other people's abilities. Ironic right? The Volturi would need him in making the decision to change or kill Judith. If she had a talent then they would keep her, but if she didn't they might decide just to kill her. Alice couldn't see the outcome yet do it could go either way. I was just looking forward to not having to baby-sit her.

And of course, Alice had started to plan a baby shower already. I told her I didn't really want one and that it was too early anyway.

"These things take time, besides, I need at least five, maybe six months to get everything you need,"

"Isn't that kinda my job?"

"Don't be silly, I didn't let you plan your wedding and your not getting a say in what your baby wears,"

Jasper gave me a look that plainly asked me not to push it. I relented for maybe a minute before she hissed and gave me a death glare that could have turned a cornstalk into popcorn.

Carlisle had been unsuccessful with the ultrasound thing, not that anyone thought it would work, so I had no idea if it was a boy or girl but Carlisle said that there was a good chance or twins from the tests he'd run on my urine because of some hormone level or something. It just flew over my head.

Jake had become increasingly obnoxious because he wasn't used to being denied in bed, the feeling was new and disliked. I'm not going to say the feeling was mutual. Sure I enjoyed sleeping with Jacob, but I wasn't as obsessed with sex the way he was. The pacts favorite, and frankly unoriginal, pet name for him was horndog.

Sex seemed to be a rather common mania with werewolves. I remember being a little kid and hearing the pack wife complaining. Not something that you recover from easily. I still have the mental scars. Seth was the only one that wasn't getting any because the rest of the pack at least had girlfriends (except Leah, but she was a girl and occasionally dated); he learned to deal with this with a very extensive porn collection. Not something Jake wants to find when he's rummaging around for a condom, which Seth never seems to have. It was awesome to humiliate him with when company was over though. Like I said, gotta love Seth and his overreactions.

**There was a purpose to the last paragraph, you shall know it soon enough. I wont tell you what that purpose is until the next chapter, so don't stop reading! I know this one is short but I plan on updating very **_**very**_** soon. **


	9. Right?

You shall find out a very huge thing in this chapter. I hope you don't get too mad at me. I'm glad no one knows were I life, though. Sour Starburst Jellybeans are very good, they help you think. Blame them for this next bit of drama.

The Volturi were still preparing to arrive. According to Alice they were still trying to decide who would go with Aro and who would go to Egypt to deal with a Children of the Moon problem.

Children of the Moon were true werewolves. We called Jake and Seth and the rest of their pack werewolves but they are really just shape shifters. Children of the Moon, however, could only phase to their wolfy selves under a full moon, and they reproduced by biting others, like vampires, while shape shifters created more of themselves by passing on genes.

Alice had said that they were making a comeback and the Volturi were trying to stop it. This was a little annoying because it meant that they wouldn't be here to take care of Judith for another week. It had almost been three weeks already.

I walked out to the TV room to find my family, minus Seth, watching _Wedding Crashers_. Rosalie had her hand over a very disgruntled Emmett's eyes, who obviously didn't like missing out on the nudity.

"Would you relax, I know that you're better looking naked," Emmett said.

I could feel a fight brewing so I thought it best to distract them.

"Have you guys seen Seth?" he had been acting very odd lately, it worried me.

"Basement probably, I think he likes taunting the dog," Jake said, his eyes never leaving the topless girl on the flat screen. Maybe I would take a leaf out of Rosalie's book and blindfold my man too.

Jokingly, we had officially name Judith 'the dog'. I liked it. I never had a pet because butting an animal in a house full of vampires isn't a very happy environment.

Like Jacob had said, Seth was in the basement. He wasn't torturing the dog, though. He was just sitting in front of her cage, with his knees brought up to his chin, rocking back and forth. He looked horrible.

"What's up Seth?" I said plopping down beside him.

"Do you hear that?" he said in dead voice.

"Hear what?"

"Listen,"

I listened. There weren't a lot of sounds. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett bickering, the movie with it unnatural dialog, Judith's heart beat as she slept, a mouse's quick fluttery heartbeat somewhere nearby…

"I don't hear anything strange."

"That fluttering, can't you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's a mouse, right,"

"Do you smell a mouse?"

"No… but then what is it?"

"Her, its coming from her,"

"So, you mean that…"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean,"

"But…"

"It's been nineteen day's Nessie, your babies heart started beating at eighteen days, it's been nineteen days, for her,"

"But if she's _pregnant_, it might not be your kid, I mean, we hardly know anything about her."

"She was a virgin, just like me, I think I can tell the difference."

"Oh," I thought for a moment. "If it's yours then we can't let it die. We have to safe them,"

"How? How, can we possibly safe it? We weren't meant to be, maybe its better this way…"

"How can you say that!? It's _your child_! You're going to be a father! You can't just let it die. I won't let you. If you don't want t o help me its fine, I'll take care of this myself. You can just run away like the little kid you are."

With that I pulled out my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Felix?" I said in an innocently sweet voice.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied huskily. He was always a sucker for a good-looking woman.

"You know the whole human thing? Well, Aro will be disappointed, but she tried to get away and you know how Emmett is, doesn't know his own strength, anyway we wont be needing your services anytime soon. Tell Aro for me would you?"

"Sure, baby, anything for you. Are you sure that you won't need _my_ services anytime soon?"

"No, I think I'm good," I replied before hanging up.

"I'll secure a guest room and she can stay in there from know on. Nine months, that's how long you have to bring her around." I got up and stalked upstairs.

The first thing I did was going to the one empty guest room left. I had grabbed the remote for the metal window shields Edward had had installed all of those years ago. I quickly punched in the password and hit the lock down button for the windows in the room. After that I checked the door for any flaws that might make it possible for a human to break through it, I checked the rest of the room for anything that could grant her access outside. After I deemed it escape proof, I went back downstairs.

"The Volturi aren't coming," I stated.

"We know," Alice replied.

"The dog's pregnant,"

"We know, we heard the heart beat yesterday," Alice said in an unemotional voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I saw that you would totally freak out if we told you so we decided as a family that we would let you and Seth figure it out on your own."

"Oh, that makes sense, but how did you see me?"

"I didn't, I saw what was left of the furniture and heard Edward explaining to Bella. I'm quite creative with what to look for now days. They fall in love by the way."

"What about if he imprints,"

"You're horribly unobservant, he did,"

"What? No one every tells me anything!"

"We assumed you knew, sorry,"

"But he was all for letting the Volturi kill her!"

"She shot him, he thought that he was just imagining imprinting on her because she didn't love him. He was considering killing himself because he had finally found his soul mate and she hated him,"

"What! And no one did anything?!"

"Me and Edward were the only ones who knew, other than Seth, but if I would have told you all of this you might not have done what you did and it wouldn't work out. It will know, though."

"How can you talk about this like it's the weather or something?"

"We already discussed it,"

I gave up; I would never get what went on in Alice's brain. How could I not notice how much pain one of my best friend were in? Was I so self absorbed that I didn't even notice when he imprinted? I mean, he didn't tell us, but Jake seemed to know by how he didn't even look away from the TV screen. Maybe he was just really intent on some actress's bosom.

I did have excuses though, I mean, I just found out I was pregnant a few days ago. And he had been shot. I of course wouldn't be interested in how he was looking at her. This didn't mean I was a bad person, right?

**People are going to be mad about this, but I forgot to put this is earlier chapters. I would have hinted and worked up to it, but I just thought of it. If you don't like it, well then sorry, but I don't really care. I wrote this for **_**me**_**, your opinion is just fueling me. To my fans (I think I have **_**two**_** by now) I love you! Review! **


	10. Motivational Posters: Who Really Cares?

I love the line in the last chapter 'no one ever tells me anything'. I am forever saying that because no one does ever tell me anything! I'll walk up to my friend and ask her if she wants to double date and she tells me that him and his boyfriend broke up. I mean, would you not be a little frustrated? Anyway, I skipped a bunch of months because I'm lazy. We all should know and except that by now.

It was my wedding day. I was terrified. That was natural, right? People always talk about how happy they were but I was about to throw up. Not from being pregnant either. I didn't do that anymore, ever.

But I loved Jacob, that's why I was here, in this white gown, behind Alice, waiting for the music to start. If it didn't pretty soon, well, I was either going to just walk up there, say 'I do' and walk back without a theme song, or run out the door.

I was lost in thought so it took a minute for me to realize that Alice had started moving. I counted to five, and then followed. It was times like these when you really realized the appeal of Vegas. Of course, Edward, who was standing next to me, would never have heard of it.

I couldn't help but admire the flowers strung everywhere around the old eighteen century church. Alice had found it and the boys had restored it. I had to admit, it was the best place anyone could have asked for. My eyes then jumped to Jacob, who was looking dashing in a black suit. I could see Emmett and Jasper in my peripheral vision but I couldn't take my eyes of Jake to notice where anyone else was.

The ceremony went by according to plan; we just had to repeat after the minister. After we were finished, everyone piled into cars (there were only vampires, werewolves and there families, and Charlie) and headed to the reception. It was just a tent set up in a field with some caterers and a band.

The whole thing went smoothly. Jacob and I danced with a bunch of people, we shoved cake in each others faces, my dad threatened Jake's life it he didn't control his thought a bit more, the usual stuff that happens at weddings.

The only problem was Seth. He had certainly made progress with Judith but not as much as I would have hoped. Jasper and Edward both said that she really loved him, but she still hated the rest of us. I knew the hate wouldn't last while the love would, but we couldn't risk her escaping. Hence Seth's foul mood. He just moped around, looking dejected. He didn't eat, which baffled me because that boy could eat. The rest of the pack looked a little down too. I knew this was only making Seth feel worse because it was his fault, but we all agreed he couldn't help it. I ended up feeling so bad I gave him the keys to my car so he could get away and see her at the house.

That was another thing that was improving. When we were home we let her out of her room (which we had decked out with a flat screen and every electronic involved in entertainment known to man kind, on my insistence, I didn't want her to get bored) to enjoy the rest of the house.

She had taken her pregnancy well. Edward had said that she gave up on being a mother because of her lifestyle, but had always wanted kids, but that was a mystery all on its own.

Edward had got flashes of her childhood, and some memories from a couple of months ago, but she was very careful about her thought when it came to how she had found out about the supernatural and how she had come to hate them so much. He really seemed to be annoyed about the whole mess. I was a bit too preoccupied to care.

The wedding reception was almost over. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Today had been the happiest day of my life, despite the earlier fears. I had gotten married to the most wonderful man in the world and we were about to jump in the limo and go home to have hot, steamy, newly wed sex. I just needed to forget all about Judith, and Seth and all other psychotic people in my life. Except Jacob, that psychotic person I will be focusing on. I hope.

"Hey, Jake? You ready to go?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said with a big smile on his face as he took my hand and led me to the stretched town car.

Before I could climb into the car, Jake swept me into his arms and kissed me with so much emotion I was a bit surprised. This didn't go unnoticed by the impromptu paparazzi my family had become who started flashing pictures like mad.

Jacob noticed my reddened cheeks when he pulled away and tugged me into the safe confines of the limo. As soon as the door was shut he pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss me again. I was really hoping that the car would go a bit faster. But some NOS in this baby and let her rip. That would be really fun.

We finally made it back to our house and up the stairs. Esme had insisted on redecorating our bedroom which made to sence to me but if she wanted to she could.

Jacob started to hurriedly undo the back of my dress, which amazed me because it had taken my mother forever to do them and he had them done in about half a minute. I guess it only takes a little motivation.

There was one thought going though my head as me dress slipped off me; this was going to be fun.


	11. About Time

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but every time I tried to write something it didn't sound right. I'm not the most experienced lemon writer, but you gotta start somewhere, right? Well, if you care to recall, we left dearest Nessie and Jake about to have wild newlywed sex (yeah, wild, what a joke). I skipped part of it, but not much. I'm just a lazy person, and you should except that. FYI, I'm going to be publishing a new story when I finish it called **_**Another Brick in the Wall**_**. Who doesn't love Pink Floyd? **

There lay, completely naked, on a bed, with my husband, who was also completely naked. Sign, how exactly was life supposed to get better than this? It wasn't. It couldn't. Well, maybe after the baby comes. That was exciting.

Jake's lips fed hungrily on the skin of my neck. He trailed his hand up my side just take make me shiver. I wasn't in the mood for taking it slow (pregnancy is supposed to do that to you, right?) so I flipped us, straddling his waist, before I forced myself onto his engorged dick. We both moaned at the feeling.

Jake grabbed my hips to help with my movements. I was think he might beat me to the punch when his thumb found my clit and started to rub rhythmically. I climaxed at that point, bringing him with me.

We lay panting next to each other for a few minutes. I was still in cloud nine or whatever it was. Jake seemed to have regained his strength because he wrapped his arms around my expanding stomach.

He had this weird fetish with any baby weight I gained. I was a little creepy. But he was so excited; I knew that my kid would have as good a father as I had. Hopefully Jake would be a little more modern.

**Epilogue, because I'm lazy.**

"Charlotte, Sammy, come on, Uncle Seth is here," I called behind me to the back yard. They were busy helping Esme set up the Barbeque. They looked like maybe they were doing more hurt then help, but they were just turning six today.

Seth chose that time to walk into the back room leading out to the yard, followed my Judith and their son, Jamie. He was a cute little kid, and had his dark little eye on Charlotte. Her and her brother where pretty, in a half-werewolf quarter-vampire way.

The age worked, maybe they would end up together someday. Maybe.

"Seth!" shrieked Charlotte as she hurtled at him so fast I only got a glimpse of her rosy alabaster skin and jet black hair, so much like her brother's.

Sethica, as Jake liked to call him, gave a surprised noise before he braced himself for Charlotte's attach.

It was nice to have everyone here, together. The Cullen's were all outside with most of the wolf pack. Over the years they had really developed a comfort with each other. One that surprised everyone else.

The main thing was that we were safe, and happy, and Judith got over her Taliban ways. She wouldn't talk to anyone about her past life but Seth, but there are some things you just don't want to know.

**So ends another story. I'll probably write a sequel sometime soon, I just had too much going on to keep writing this. And I lost interest. As you can tell by my degrading writing. Sorry about that. I don't have time to proof read this (like it helps anyways) so if there are mistakes kindly ignore them and don't complain. Wow, I am so lazy. You know you love me.**


End file.
